Aventurándose en el amor y la guerra
by Epsilon04
Summary: Merida es una valiente aventurera que puede ser muy dulce cuando se lo propone, hiccup si bien es algo reservado, cuando se necesita es un valeroso guerrero. Ambos verán cuan diferentes y ala vez parecidos son, pero también descubrirán que aveces el amor no solo tiene grandes obstáculos sino grandes sacrificios. Clasificación T y próximamente M por futuro lenguaje fuerte y lemon.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos los lectores (si es que alguien lee esto claro) apenas estoy empezando con esto de las historias y bueno a aquí me tienen con otro intento de crear una, esto serán una serie que tratara de Hiccup y Merida en diferentes situaciones de humor, aventura y por supuesto romance (si soy algo cursi), bueno sin tomar más de su tiempo empecemos, espero que lo disfruten y con gusto leeré sus consejos y opiniones.

Pero antes quiero decir que lamentablemente estos personajes, locaciones y demás no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores, y que esta es tan solo una obra (según yo) con el único fin de entretener, ahora si es todo.

**Encuentro accidentado **

(Hccup POV)

_Fui por mucho tiempo el peor vikingo de la historia, nunca fui muy fuerte, y aunque siempre fui muy creativo para crear diferentes artefactos muchas veces causaban más problemas de os que se suponen resolverían, en fin no tenía la mejor vida. Hasta que conocí a chimuelo y toda mi vida cambio para siempre, logre que vikingos y dragones convivieran en paz, gane el respeto y aprobación de mi padre y además logre estar con el amor de mi vida._

_También me convertí en el entrenador de dragones oficial de Berk, aquel que sabía todo lo que tenía que saberse sobre dragones y el mejor jinete de todo Berk…o al menos eso es lo que me repetía mientras trataba de descolgarme de este árbol con el cual el "mejor jinete" choco por estar volando tan bajo y estando distraído. Pero vamos cuando tu novia termina contigo a cualquiera le cuesta un poco concentrarse. Desde mis dieciocho hace algunos meses mi vida ha estado más agitada de lo normal que antes, eso nos distancio tanto a mí y a Astrid, debí haberme dado cuenta de que mientras más nos distanciábamos, ella y patán estaban cada vez más cercanos. Pero ahora tenía otro problema de que preocuparme. _

-**Chimuelo**** me podrías dar una mano o pata o lo que sea amigo**-_ok tal vez disparar una bola de fuego a la rama para quemarla y así hacerla caer…con migo no fue la mejor ayuda, pero al menos logre bajar-_**auch, gracias amigo sabía que podía contar contigo**-_el sonrió y se recostó en el pasto._

_Me deje caer en el verde pasto del bosque a descansar un momento del pequeño accidente aéreo de hace un momento, hasta que sentí la cabeza de chimuelo frotarse contra mi hombro, sabía que es lo que le preocupaba-_**no te preocupes por mi amigo estoy bien-**_seguía mirándome con preocupación-_**mira lo de Astrid era algo que ya venía venir está bien, ya habíamos empezado a distanciarnos desde hace tiempo-**_su cara cambio de preocupado a una como más concentrada, supongo que debía explicarle mejor-_**mira con lo ocupado que hemos estado en la escuela de dragones y las constantes "clases" de cómo ser el líder de la tribu en el futuro que mi padre me ha estado dando hace meses desde que cumplí los 18, casi no he tenido tiempo de estar con ella, a diferencia de patán-**_no pude evitar decir esta última frase algo triste-_**pero mira eso ya fue hace una semana ya lo supere…bueno el accidente de hace un momento no me apoya, pero me concentraba en aceptarlo total mente-**_de verdad ya no me siento tan mal por lo que paso, aunque chimuelo parecía no creerme ya que se puso más serio-_**de verdad amigo, es cierto que ame a Astrid por mucho tiempo y que pasara un tiempo para que pueda olvidar totalmente ese sentimiento, pero en serio ya supere mi ruptura con ella total mente-**_me siguió mirando serio hasta que de repente, su cara cambio a una amenazante y se puso en posición de ataque ¡hacia mí!-_**espera amigo sé que te agradaba Astrid pero ella es la que me dejo recuerdas-**_dije alarmado cuando lo vi prepararse para lanzar una bola de fuego, cerré mis ojos y rápidamente sentí como una ráfaga de fuego paso a mi lado._

_Me lávate y voltee de inmediato y vi como una persona montada en un caballo negro esquivaba el disparo de chimuelo, para luego preparar su arco para atacarlo._

_-_**¡No lo hagas!-**_creo que mi grito lo desconcentro ya que fallo el tiro en el último instante, si esto continuaba alguien saldría herido, se preparó para lanzar otra flecha tenía que evitar que lastimara a chimuelo-_**Chimuelo tienes que irte de aquí rápido-**_dudo por un instante pero rápidamente alzo el vuelo para salir de ahí, sabía que con su cola así no podría ir muy lejos pero al menos saldría de peligro._

_De repente vi como el encapuchado de azul bajo su arco y se dirigió hacia mí, con solo una pierna en buen estado no podía correr, se bajó del caballo y se acercó aún más a mí, no tenía a donde huir ni idea de que hacer, de repente detuvo su marcha hacia mí se quitó la capucha del rostro y me apunto con su arco._

_-_**¿Quién eres? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Y porque estabas hablado con ella?-**_estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder, no por el hecho de que me estaban apuntando con un arco, bueno tal vez un poco por eso, pero la razón era que esa chica frente a mí era, bueno era bellísima, parecía de mi edad, era pelirroja con el cabello rizado y algo alborotado, tenía una figura delgada cubierta por un vestido azul más claro que la capucha y con un cuerpo muy atractivo para cualquiera, maldecí a mis hormonas por ese pensamiento, su rostro tenia facciones delicadas y suaves, y sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el cielo que parecían hipnotizarme._

**-¿Quién eres?-**_¿quién era yo? ¿Quién eras tú?_

**-so soy hiccup-**_apenas y pude recordar mi nombre de la impresión, ni idea de cómo logre articular una oración._

**-¿acaso quieres que crea que alguien puede tener un nombre tan tonto como ese?-**_¿mi nombre en serio es tan ridículo?-_**será mejor que empieces a hablar si no quieres conocer una de mis flechas- **_tomo con más firmeza el arco, esto no estaba nada bien._

_De repente el rugido inconfundible de chimuelo llamo la atención de ambos, apenas volteamos él se abalanzó sobre la chica dejándola en el suelo, debía detenerlo antes de que la lastimara-_**chimuelo detente no la lastimes-**_dudo un momento pero la dejo y se acercó a mí, ella sin embargo se dirigió a recoger su arco-_**tenemos que irnos amigo-**_me monte en él y rápidamente nos elevamos, antes de alejarnos vi como esa chica nos apuntaba para disparar, pero al final bajo su arco, nos miró mientras nos alejábamos y yo no pude evitar mirarla a ella._

_No tenía idea de cuánto nos habíamos alejado de Berk, nos tomó horas regresar, y cuando llegamos ya estaba oscuro, entre a la pequeña casa que mi padre construyo para mí al cumplir años como símbolo de mi libertad al ser mayor, no era tan grande como la de papa pero era bastante acogedora, además después de lo de hoy cualquier cosa en la que pudiera descansar estaba bien. Hoy sin duda había sido una locura, a causa de ese accidente en el bosque esa chica casi nos liquida a mí y a chimuelo, lo peor es que me había vuelto loco, después de lo que paso quería regresar para poder ver a esa chica que nos amenazó con su arco, si definitivamente estaba loco. Lo más curioso de todo era esta sensación que tenía, una que no había tenido desde el día que conocí a chimuelo, esa sensación de que al igual que ese día todo en mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre._

(Merida POV)

_Pase por tantas cosas para poder cambiar mi destino, desafié a mi madre, hice un trato con una bruja, pele con un oso atado a una maldición para liberar a mi madre de otra maldición y unifique a las tribus sin necesidad de tener que estar obligada a casarme con alguno de los descendientes de los líderes. Y todo para que, para tener una mejor relación con mi madre por ¿qué? ¿2 años?, para que luego empiece a con que debo casarme otra vez, para formar una alianza contra los invasores del mar, ni siquiera sé quiénes son esos, además a mi madre le pareció buena idea comprometerme con un príncipe que no conozco sin mi permiso y cuando la confronto por eso dice que es mi responsabilidad y la necesidad del reino, y que si no lo hago nos perjudicaría a todos, así que ahora yo soy la mala de esto, juro que después de la última vez que pasamos por esto mi madre a ya habría aprendido pero obviamente me equivoque. No podía soportar más de eso, así que tome mi capucha y me monte en Angus y Salí del reino para tratar de alejar todos mis problemas. Lo cual me lleva a estar aquí en el tranquilo bosque, mientras me adentro a sus profundidades y me paseo para observar la bella natura… está bien estoy perdida._

**-Angus, seguro que no recuerdas por donde vinimos-**_solo se limitó negar con la cabeza-_**lo suponía-**_tal vez no era mi lugar favorito en este momento pero tenía que regresar al castillo ya que oscurecería en una pocas horas-_**bueno Angus sigamos buscando, espera ¿qué es eso?-**_¡luces mágicas!, si sabía que me ayudarían a cambiar las cosas como a última vez-_**vamos Angus en marcha-**_seguimos el rastro de las luces un momento hasta que se perdió, y lo que me mostro fue…nada, no había nada aquí solo otra parte del bosque, una que ya conocía y que gracias a eso podía regresar a casa, y a ese matrimonio forzado, ¿acaso eso querían las luces? ¿ese era mi destino?._

**-¡Argh! No, este no puede ser mi destino, me niego a aceptarlo-**_bufe exasperada hacia el cielo y de repente lo vi, algo con alas pero más grande que cualquier ave que haya visto paso tan rápido por encima de nosotros que penas pude distinguir su color oscuro-_**Angus ¿viste eso?-**_Angus apenas asintió cuando escuchamos un estruendo a lo lejos, tuvo que ser lo que sea que hubiera pasado por aquí hace un momento. Ese era, ese era mi destino, encontrar a esa criatura y enfrentarla y así convertirme en la más valiente guerrera, ¡eso tenía que ser!-_**vamos Angus ¡hia!-**_ok por la mirada de Angus tenía que contener mi emoción, tal vez lo pate un poco fuerte-_**lo siento-**_dije algo apenada._

_Al acercarnos al lugar de donde provino el ruido debo admitir que me puse un poco nerviosa, es decir no sabía a qué me enfrentaría allí, pero ya había enfrentado a mongul el oso guerrero, estoy segura que podía con cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente o eso creía, al llegar no vi a la criatura pero cerca de un árbol pude ver a una persona en el bosque, que hacia el aquí, acaso también las luces mágicas lo guiaron hacia la criatura, de seguro él se convertiría en el ayudante de la guerrera más valiente o en el que contaría la historia por todo el reino o algo así, pude ver que estaba hablando pero no escuchaba de que o con quien, al asomarme junto con Angus pude ver a ¡¿Qué era eso?!. Una criatura del doble del tamaño del chico estaba ahí, sin duda estaba tratando de convencerlo de que no se lo comiera, tenía que derrotar a la criatura, así también salvar a ese , rápidamente prepare mi arco el cal siempre llevo con migo, lista para atacar pero de repente nos miró y puso una cara amenazante como si fuera a atacar, y de su boca vi como si se prendiera fuego, apenas reaccione para esquivar lo que parecía una bola de fuego que expulso, inmediatamente le apunte con mi arco lista para atacar._

**-¡No lo hagas!-**_¿Qué?, rayos falle el tiro por culpa del muchacho que me grito, ¿Qué no lo haga que acaso no veía el monstruo enfrente de el?, tenía que tomar otra flecha rápido pero el chico volvió a gritar-_**Chimuelo tienes que irte de aquí rápido-**_de repente la bestia extendió sus alas voló hacia arriba, perdiéndose de mi vista._

_Voltee a ver al chico que estaba ahí, ¿él estaba hablando con esa cosa?, quién era él y que hacia aquí, necesitaba algunas respuestas y el me las tendría que dar. Me baje de Angus y me acerque a muchacho para interrogarlo con la mejor táctica que tiene una mujer, ¡apuntarle con su arco!_

_-_**¿Quién eres? ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Y porque estabas hablado con ella?-**_trate de sonar tan seria y amenazante como pude, tenía que hacerle creer que enserio le dispararía si no hablaba. Al estar tan cerca de el pude verlo mejor, era un chico apenas unos centímetros más alto de lo que yo era, que parecía tener la misma edad que yo, tenía el pelo castaño, no muy corto en realidad y bastante alborotado, se veía algo fuerte no mucho pero se notaban algunos músculos de sus brazos y su complextura , sus ropas parecían invernales por la camisa de manga larga, sus pantalones largos, además el chaleco que llevaba y la bota hechas de pelaje animal, me llamo la atención que al igual que a mi padre le faltaba una pierna, pero a diferencia de el este chico tenía una especie de gancho metálico en vez de una pata de madera, su rostro parecía fuerte pero a la vez amable, y sus ojos cafés que miraban directamente a los míos con gran profundidad, el chico no estaba nada mal, ¡¿Qué rayos acababa de pensar?!, además eso no importaba, aun no me contestaba._

**-¿Quién eres?-**_volví a preguntar, nunca fui muy paciente, el pareció reaccionar al fin._

_-_**so soy hiccup-**_respondió nerviosamente, ¿hiccup?, acaso cree que soy tonta o algo así._

**-¿acaso quieres que crea que alguien puede tener un nombre tan tonto como ese?-**_bien ya que parecía no querer cooperar era hora de aumentar la intensidad-_** será mejor que empieces a hablar si no quieres conocer una de mis flechas-**_podría estarme excediendo pero era necesario._

_De la nada un el rugido de una criatura llamo la atención de ambos, al voltear esa cosa se abalanzo encima de mí y tire mi arco, rayos ahora estaba indefensa contra este monstruo el cual estaba encima mío mirándome feroz mente, pero el chico volvió a hablar de nuevo-_**chimuelo detente no la lastimes-**_el monstruo lo oyó y se quitó de encima mío un momento después, ¿qué había pasado?, No había tiempo para pensar tenía que tomar mi arco de vuelta para atacar__pero-_**tenemos que irnos amigo-**_casi al instante de decir eso vi como él se había montado en la criatura y alzaba vuelo, yo estaba lista para disparar cuando el volteo a mirarme y por alguna razón no pude disparar, así que solo me le quede mirando mientras se alejaban._

_En el camino de regreso al castillo pensé en una explicación para lo que había pasado pero no le hallaba sentido al porque un chico estaba con una criatura que escupía fuego y volaba, por un momento pensé que era un dragón pero esos son cuentos de hadas ¿no?, bueno yo conocí a una bruja y transforme a mi madre en dragona sí que tal vez no era tan descabellado. Cuando al fin llegue a casa fui tan sigilosa como pude para llegar a mi habitación, lo último que quería era ver a mi madre y discutir de nuevo, al entrar a mi cuarto solo me recosté en mi cama, quería descansar después de casi ser devorada hoy. Tenía que saber que fue todo lo de esta tarde, tenía que volver a encontrarme con ese chico, solo para darme respuestas de lo que paso claro, para nada mas necesitaba volver a verlo solo para eso, es la única razón…la única._

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les hay gustado lo suficiente para merecer un review hehe, si no bueno también pueden decirme en que puedo o debo mejorar según ustedes, no importa lo que sea agradeceré sus comentarios, también quería decirles que estoy preparando una pequeña pre cuela de este fic, uno de Mérida y como su relación con su madre volvió a ser tan tensa, otro de cómo se dieron las cosas para que hiccup y Astrid terminaran su relación, ya tengo los bocetos así que no me distraerán de mi proyecto actual, solo serán una forma de explicar mejor la historia.

Sin nada más que decir(o escribir según sea el caso) me despido por ahora y de nuevo gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Aquí está el segundo cap de mi fic, sé que tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar pero tratare de mejorar eso,, pero bueno es hora de adentrarnos un poco más en lo que pasa en la vida de estos 2 héroes, la cual no va de color rosa, su reencuentro y una pequeña sorpresa que tengo preparada para el final del cap. Ahora los invito a leer, espero que lo disfruten.

También quiero agradecer por sus reviews a , MrMarcy, LADI JUPITER, Aliche, y Rafael, y también por sus opiniones y espero que les siga gustando el fic. También quiero aclarar que sé que tal vez mi tipo de escritura puede ser algo peculiar, pero es como yo después de muchos borradores me sentí mejor, además lo puntos de vista no siempre serán simultáneos, eso solo será en ciertas ocasiones especiales como por ejemplo podría llegar a ser el lemon futuro.

Sin más que agregar aquí el cap.

**Capítulo 2**

**Haciendo las paces**

(Merida POV)

_La tranquila mañana, serena, silenciosa y más que nada aburrida, así que a levantarse, a vestirse con mi ropa favorita, y a hacer algo productivo como comer, tengo que tener energías si quiero encontrar a ese chico de ayer…y a la criatura, si la criatura es lo importante, pero ahora que lo pienso donde podría encon_**-Mérida querida-**_hay no porque de las decenas de personas en este castillo tenía que encontrarme con ella_-**hija que bueno que despertaste, espero que estés bien descansada hay mucho que hacer y hablar hoy**-_ni loca._

**-Em si lo se mama pero es que hoy iba a**-vamos Mérida eres una chica inteligente puedes inventar una excusa coherente y que tu madre no pueda contradecir_-_**ayudar al cartero, ya que su esposa se lastimo camino a la carnicería el otro día, porque los soldados dejaron las armas en la calle, ya que el carpintero no ha podido reparar las carretas de herramientas por falta de madera que no ha sido recolectada porque el mensaje no les ha llegado porque el cartero está cuidando de su esposa**-claro excusa total mente coherente_-_**así que estarás de acuerdo en que es algo muy importante-**_**por favor créetelo.**_

**-Bueno supongo hija**-si_-_**pero tenemos muchos encargados en el castillo que pueden encargarse de eso-**maldición.

**-pero madre**__**e qué clase de reina seria si no mostrara la fuerza y de terminación para resolver los problemas por mí misma, tengo que transmitirle seguridad a la gente no crees**-_siempre es bueno atacar por el lado responsable._

**-Mmm creo que tienes razón querida, me alegra que al fin empieces a tomar más responsabilidad como futura gobernante del reino, solo no tardes mucho, como dije hay mucho que hacer hoy**-_eso no va a pasar madre._

**-claro lo hare tan rápido como pueda-**_aunque buscar a un desconocido en un animal volador podría tomar tiempo, pero no estoy mintiendo tratare de no tardar en encontrarlo, es decir encontrarlos._

**-bien entonces te esperare en el comedor para tratar los asuntos que tenemos pendientes**-_muy bien hay va mi desayuno._

**-claro mama, me tengo que ir ya sabes para que no se me haga tarde ni nada, así que nos vemos-**_evitar a mi madre se me está haciendo recurrente, no me siento bien distanciándome tanto pero no me está dejando opción con eso del compromiso, pero bueno eso no es lo importante ahora, tengo una búsqueda que hacer y debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa_-**ahora solo tengo que ir por Angus para salir en mi búsqueda mmm-**_papa está en el estudio, ok eso es raro, pero ya que está aquí creo que podría preguntarle algo-_**hola papa buenos días-**

**-eh? A hola cariño no te escuche llegar, buen día a ti también-**_mi padre a estado algo distraído últimamente como si tuviera siempre algo en la mente-_**ocurre algo-**

**-ah, no nada, bueno en realidad si, quería hacerte una pregunta algo extraña-**

**-extraña dices hahaha después de lo que paso con tu madre hace 2 años nada se me hace extraño**-_si yo pensé lo mismo hasta ayer._

**-si bueno lo que quería preguntarte era ¿tú crees que los dragones existen en verdad?**-_definitivamente es una pregunta extraña._

**-dragones dices… hahahaha-**_si debí esperar esa reacción_-**ven déjame contarte una historia-**_o no, no una de sus famosas historias._

**-claro papa me encantaría, pero ahora tengo algo que hacer, tal vez otro día sí, hasta luego-**_uf estuvo cerca, no es que las historias de papa sean malas o aburridas, todo lo contrario, pero tiende a emocionarse y a contar más de una historia._

**-vaya se fue, sí que tenía prisa, bueno supongo que después le contare como me enfrente a un dragón cuando fui a las islas del sur-**

_Bien es hora, tengo mi arco, una buena cantidad de flechas, a mi gran amigo Angus y mucha determinación, lo que significa que nada podrá detenerme en mi búsqueda de ese chico y la criatura, y cuando los encuentre me darán algunas respuestas eso es seguro. Ahora iré a donde me guiaron las luces mágicas el día de ayer ese será un buen punto de partida y ya veré que hago después. _

(Hiccup POV)

_Muy bien madrugue para no tener que encontrarme con papa para que mediera otra platica de futuro líder del pueblo, y evitar toparme con esa rubia guerrera, y para poder pensar en algo con lo cual poder acercarme a la chica de ayer, la misma que estuvo a punto de atravesarme con una flecha a mí y a chimuelo. Me quite mi chaleco invernal ya que el clima de ese bosque es más cálido que en berk. Y ahora estoy aquí en el mismo bosque esperando que por alguna razón aparezca, y con todo el tiempo que estuve pensando que hacer para evitar hostilidades de su parte, lo único que se me ocurrió fue una ofrenda de comida. Sinceramente tengo mis dudas sobre qué tan buena idea es esto._

**-Rayos, ya llevamos aquí tres horas y nada, ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer si aparece**-_chimuelo solo miraba el canasto lleno de pescado y carne, no era difícil saber que pasaba por su mente-_**no amigo sabes que esa es nuestra ofrenda de paz en caso de que ella venga**-_en el momento en que volteo a verme y se sentó frente a mi supe que tendríamos una "charla"-_**mira chimuelo yo tampoco estoy seguro de porque estoy, estamos, aquí ok, es decir no sé cuál es la razón por la cual quiero encontrarme con ella, es decir si lo admito con todo y la flecha apuntándome ella me pareció pues linda**-_para este punto me había levantado y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro_-**y sé que solo porque me pareciera bonita no significa que deba ignorar el hecho de que ayer nos atacó, pero también creo que no era su intención, es decir sé que no tiene sentido cuando lo digo así pero…-**_chimuelo mi buen amigo y compañero, siempre puedo contar con él, más si necesito hablar con alguien, y aún más si necesito que se quede dormido mientras hablo-_**gracias amigo siempre puedo contar contigo no, mmm**_- el sonido de una rama, acaso podría ser ella._

_Me asome cautelosamente desde un arbusto y hay la vi, allí estaba ella con ese vestido azul y montada en su corcel, se veía hermosa, parecía una princesa, oh oh traía su arco, tal vez esto no era una buena idea, lo mejor será despertar a chimuelo e irnos ahora que aún no nos ve. Espera, hace años enfrente aun dragón gigante y ahora le tenía miedo a hablar con una chica, incluso si era una chica peligrosa, aun así ya tenía algo de experiencia con ese tipo de chicas, es decir que podría ser lo peor que podría pasar, bien ahora o nunca._

**-em hola-**_al salir del arbusto y saludarla ella se giró rápidamente hacia mí y… saco su arco, era de esperarse, y me apunto con él, otra vez._

-**tu, sabía que te encontraría-**_me dijo con una mirada triunfal, por mi seguridad tal vez no debería mencionarle que prácticamente tuve que pararme frente a ella para evitar que se fuera sin siquiera haberme visto_-**ahora que al fin estas aquí te hare unas cuantas preguntas y tu contestaras esta vez con la verdad**_**-**__¿enserio es tan difícil de creer que mi nombre es hiccup?_

**-mira entiendo que nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy amistoso-**

**-ha ¿lo notaste?, cuando fue eso, antes de que tu bestia me lanzara eso bola de fuego, o después de que se abalanzó sobre mí para comerme-**_ok, se podría decir que tiene un punto._

**-si lo sé pero eso es porque lo asustaste y después me amenazaste con tu arma, ya sabes como ahora**-_y espero que chimuelo no se despierte o esto terminara igual que la última vez._

**-¿Que yo lo asuste a el?-**_deja bu__**-**_**y que ¿él es tu guardián o algo así?**_**-**__saben si no fuera porque sigue encima de su caballo apuntándome con el arco de nuevo y la inmensa desconfianza que refleja su mirada, podría decirse que estamos teniendo una conversación, esperen el caballo, eso es. _

_**-**_**no no es mi guardián, él es para mí lo que tu caballo es para ti-**

**-¿eh?-**_confundida, está bien lo admito tal vez debo explicarme mejor._

**-ya sabes él es tu compañero y amigo ¿no?, bueno es lo mismo con nosotros-**_creo que relajo el agarre de su arco, pero aún me mira con cierta desconfianza._

_-_**bueno, pero obviamente eso no es un caballo-**_no me gusta que se refiera a chimuelo como "eso", y claro que no es un caballo, enserio ¿que nunca había visto un dragón?_

_-_**está bien, primero no es un eso es un él, es mi amigo así que por favor no te refieras así a él, y segundo, es verdad es obvio que no es un caballo, él es un dragón, no creo que sea difícil saberlo al verlo-**_vaya hice verso, ok eso no es importante._

_-__**¡**_**espera! ¿Enserio es un dragón?-**_¿de verdad nunca había visto uno?, bueno al menos eso explica su reacción de antes, de hecho ahora todo tiene un poco más de sentido._

**-****si lo es, mira no sé por qué no has visto uno, pero de donde yo vengo hay muchos y-**

**-espera un ¡¿lugar con muchos dragones?!-**_no sé qué me sorprende más que de repente bajara su arco o como se ilumina su rostro con esa expresión de sorpresa y entusiasmo-_**tengo que ver eso-**_me alegra bastante que ya no se vea tan amenazante._

**-pues puedo llevarte si quieres-**_rayos dije eso sin pensar._

_-_**¿y porque debería confiar en ti?-**_aunque ya no estaba amenazándome con su arma, su semblante volvió a ser serio-_**ni siquiera te conozco-**_dices eso pero yo soy el que no sabe ni tu nombre._

_-_**te entiendo, sé que no he hecho nada que confíes en mi-**_excepto venir aquí y traer una ofrenda de paz, ¡eso es!-_**pero para eso traje una pequeña ofrenda de paz-**

**-¿una ofrenda?-**

**-sí, comida de hecho, ya sabes para que veas que no vengo con una mala intención-**_vamos por favor acepta._

_-_**entonces se supone que la comida que el extraño trae y en el que no confió, debería ser suficiente para confiar en él, ¿según tu así es como funciona?-**_bueno si lo pone así creo que si es algo raro-_**además porque yo habría de querer comer lo que tú has traído-**

**¡ggggggrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuhhhhhhh!**

**-¿acaso eso fue?-**

**-…-**

**-¿tu estomago?-**

**-¡cállate!-**_enserio que esto sí que será más difícil de lo que creí._

(Merida POV)

_Maldición, como es que mi propio organismo me traiciona en un momento como este, y pero aun en frente de este extraño chico. Rayos no puedo mostrar ninguna debilidad en esta situación, pero me muero de hambre, eso me pasa por salir sin comer. Creo que solo me queda una opción._

_-_**está bien-**_dije casi en un susurro, admito que esto de admitir que necesito algo de alguien más es difícil para mí._

_-_**¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-**_rayos va a hacerme repetirlo, pero por su expresión creo que en verdad no escucho lo que dije._

_-_**dije que acepto tu ofrenda de paz-**_dije resignada, es decir aunque odie admitirlo este chico parecía sincero, además le faltaba una pierna, si intentaba algo solo debía aprovechar ese punto ¿no?_

_-_**en verdad, genial esta por aquí, y por favor no te alteres-**_¿Qué no me altere? De que esta oh_

**-¿ese es el dragón?-**_bueno se veía peligroso como cualquier criatura de su clase supongo, pero viéndolo de cerca y tan pues pasivo ya no se veía tan amenazante, y además según este chico el solo actuó así por haberlo amenazado, aun así debo de estar atenta._

_-_**bueno aquí está, obviamente no sé qué te gusta, así que traje algo de variedad, ya sabes esperando que algo te convenza-**_abrió un canasto, baje de Angus para poder apreciar una gran variedad de peces y carnes e incluso ¿sopa?_

_-_**de verdad te esmeraste en esto cierto-**_es enserio, digo pareciera que quería tener un picnic completo, solo le faltó la manta o mantel en que sentarnos, además todo huele delicioso._

_-_**heh si, quería causar una buena impresión supongo-**_no necesitabas eso para causarme una buena impresión, rayos no esos pensamientos de nuevo-_** espero que te agrade-**_lo hace._

_-_**sí, gracias-**_tome un pedazo de carne y un poco de sopa y me recosté en el pasto, el imito mi acción y se sentó frente a mí._

(Hiccup POV)

_No podía creerlo la ofrenda de comida de verdad había funcionado, aunque supongo que fue porque estaba hambrienta, debo decir que se veía bastante bonita cuando se enojaba, aunque de seguro no es un estado en el que quiera mantenerla. Lo importante es que estábamos aquí compartiendo esta rica comida… me pregunto si debí haber traído un mantel o algo así._

**-entonces estamos bien-**_solo quería confirmarlo._

_-¿_**mmm?-**_creo que estaba ocupada con su comida-_**que te parece si acabamos de comer esto y luego te digo si decidí apuntarte con mi arco de nuevo-**_dijo esto con una leve pero linda sonrisa, pero no sé si lo dice enserio o está bromeando._

_-_**está bien creo, por cierto no nos hemos presentado formal mente-**_le dije mientras me acerqué un poco más a ella -_**soy hiccup-**_le dije mientras le tendía mi mano para estrecharlas._

_-_**otra vez con eso, y así quieres que confié en ti-**_de verdad es tan extraño mi nombre, enserio._

_-_**de verdad ese es mi nombre, incluso yo sé que es extraño pero así es-**

_-_**¿hablas enserio?-**_su semblante pareció escéptico por un momento, hasta que de repente-_**HAHAHAHAHAHA-**_no sé si era mejor cuando me miraba seria por no creerme o esto, aunque un punto a su favor es que me gusta cómo suena su risa o bueno su carcajada._

**-oye sé que suena raro, pero ni por poco es el peor nombre que hay, también hay nombres como patán o brutacio**_-dije algo apenado y molesto por que siguiera riéndose de esa forma de mi nombre._

_-_**hahaha ok si lo haha pones así supongo que tienes razón-**_dijo al calmarse un poco y recuperar el aliento-_**está bien****"hiccup" mi nombre es merida-**_me dijo mientras también me tendía la mano_

_-_**es un placer "merida"-**_era un lindo nombre, y que recordaría sin duda._

(Merida e Hiccup POV)

_Estrechamos nuestras manos, al tocarnos fue como sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos supimos que habíamos iniciado algo entre nosotros, tal vez algo más que una amistad_

(General POV)

Mientras tanto en Dumbroch, el rey Fergus meditaba que acciones debía tomar o los reportes de ataques y saqueos de sus barcos, por parte de los invasores del mar o mejor llamados vikingos.

En Berk Estoico el basto, pensaba en como el pueblo con su población tanto de personas como dragones podría extenderse más allá de la isla ya que pronto no podrían vivir todos en esa anqué confortable, pequeña isla.

Y finalmente en las aguas del norte un gran barco se dirigía con velocidad hacia su destino.

**-príncipe con la marea como esta tal vez tardemos más de lo esperado en llegar-**

**-¿Cuánto cree que tardemos en llegar a dumbroch?-**

**-pues tal vez tres o cuatro días señor-**

**-muy bien puedes retirarte-**

**-si señor-**

**-pronto estaré ahí, mi querida merida-**

**Fin del capapitulo**

Espero no haberlos dejado con la intriga ni nada hehe, bueno como dije al inicio la sorpresa que hay es que concebí la idea de hacer una 2 précielas de este fic, una de merida que explique más el comportamiento de su madre con su forzado compromiso, de cómo inician las preocupaciones de su padre y de donde están sus tres hermanos (notaron que no han aparecido ni sido mencionados). Y con hiccup veríamos como la relación de hipo y Astrid empezó a fragmentarse, y de cómo su padre espera que empiece a tomar más responsabilidades con su pueblo. En realidad quería que ustedes me dijeran si les gustaría que publicara esas pre cuelas (detalladamente), o que explicara eso dentro del fic(generalmente) si quisieran que lo hiciera las empezaría a publicar junto con el próximo capítulo, bueno eso era todo por ahora y espero publicar pronto el próximo capítulo pronto. Nos vemos.

Pdt. El próximo capítulo ya está casi a la mitad, y el primer capítulo de cada prcuela(si eligen que las publique) ya están casi terminados, así que sabrán de mi más pronto de lo que creen.

Pdt. De la Pdt. Título del próximo cap. Conociéndonos.

Pdt. De la pdt. De la pdt. Me gusta el helado y gracias por leer.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, ya estoy de regreso con el nuevo capítulo de mi fic y los prólogos de sus precuelas también lo estarán pronto(los que leen lo que escribo al final de los capítulos sabrán de que hablo), los cuales podrán leer en sus respectivas categorías, bueno no quiero quitarles tiempo ni nada, pero antes de empezar quiero agradecer los reviews que me han enviado y decirles que definitivamente no abandonare esta historia hasta terminarla, así que no se preocupen si llego a tardarme en algún capitulo que tarde o temprano llegara.

Por último, nada de esto me pertenece (si sé que es impactante pero cierto) si no que es de DreamWorks y Disney, a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes que brotaran de mi imaginación loca y psicópata.

Bien creo que ahora si era todo disfruten.

Capítulo 3

Conociéndonos

Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en ese bosque, realmente no pensé que terminaría así, es verdad lo que dicen, las cosas buenas toman tiempo y sacrificio, y por tenerla a mi lado, tal vez el sacrificio es demasiado grande, pero aun así peleare por ella sin importar el costo.

(Hiccup POV)

_Merida, era un lindo nombre, aunque es algo obvio recordando de dónde vengo y los nombres que hay ahí, pero aun así me gusta, ahora que nos hemos presentado formalmente y que estamos comiendo en paz, supongo ya podríamos entablar una conversación sin meter arcos y amenazas…espero._

_-_**entonces Mérida-**_volteo a verme al escuchar que la llame, enserio tenía hambre esta chica-_**em ¿qué edad tienes?-**_me miro por un momento incrédula hasta que me respondió._

_-_**¿enserio es lo mejor que se te ocurrió para iniciar una conversación?-**_¿eh? Pero que tiene de malo, es una pregunta normal cuando acabas de conocer a alguien ¿no?_

_-_**¿tiene algo de malo?-**_porque realmente no lo sé._

_-_**no nada, aunque en realidad no tienes muchos amigos cierto-**_esta chica que es lo que le pasa diciendo cosas como esas…aunque es verdad que no tengo tantos amigos-_**lo digo porque, bueno te ves bastante tímido y algo torpe-**_no puede estar hablando enserio._

**-bueno supongo que la señorita simpatía con su arco tiene muchos amigos no-**_tal vez estaba siendo grosero pero en mi defensa ella se comporta de igual manera, y yo pensé que podríamos estar en paz._

_-_**pu pues por supuesto que tengo cientos de amigos, y es porque no son personas que de seguro le temen a su propia sombra como tú, o acaso crees que no note lo aterrado que estabas cuando me viste llegar por primera vez-**_lo primero que dijo sobre sus "cientos de amigos" no me lo creí por la inseguridad que mostro al decirlo, pero claro que lo que le siguió tenía mucho sentimiento en sus palabras._

**-tú crees, pues no estaba asustado, solo sorprendido-**_ok tal vez podría estar mintiendo un poco-_**además si hablamos de estar aterrado debiste ver tu rostro al ver a mi dragon-**

**-pues claro que lo estaba, quien no lo estaría al verlo-**_supongo que tiene algo de razón, es decir yo no fui la persona más valiente al estar frente a el por primera vez-_**tu no le temes solo porque es tu amigo-**

**-bueno no siempre fuimos amigos sabes, tuve que acercarme a él, ganar su confianza y enmendar un daño que le hice-**_recordé que por mi culpa el perdió parte de su cola incluso aun me siento algo mal al recordarlo._

_-_**ja, crees que solo por eso tu vida ha sido difícil, cuando era niña unas luces mágicas me guiaron a un oso maldito que casi me mata, mi padre perdió una pierna al haberme protegido de él, y luego años después me volví a encontrar con él y lo tuve que enfrentar-**_¿luces mágicas? ¿osos malditos? De que está hablando esta chica._

_-_**no sé de qué hablas, pero si no lo notaste yo también perdí una pierna hace tiempo al enfrentar un dragón gigante, mientras protegía a todo mi pueblo y a mi padre, que antes de eso estaba decepcionado de mí-**_ok no sé de donde salió eso, pero ella estaba gritando y no me quedaría callado, ya no._

_-_**padre decepcionado por favor, en esa categoría es imposible ganarme créeme, no sabes lo que es tener a tu madre vigilando y juzgando todo lo que haces, y reprochándote todo, o me vas a decir que eso también lo has vivido-**_no, no con mi madre._

_-_**no, no lo he vivido-**_no pude evitar que mi voz sonara algo a pagada por recordar a mi madre-_**pero eso no quiere decir que mi vida sea color de rosa-**

**-si pues solo porque sea una princesa la mía tampoco lo es sabes-**_porque esta chica es tan…espera ¿dijo princesa?-_**de hacho es todo lo contrario a lo cualquier chica cree, si lo supieran nadie querría ser una princesa-**

**-si pues no eres la única "soberana" aquí, mi padre no deja de insistir en convertirme en el mejor líder de la historia de nuestra tribu, sabes lo que es tener que estar a la altura de la expectativa-**_aunque creo que ya se la respuesta._

**-por supuesto que lo sé-**_lo sabía-_**así es cada día de mi vida-**

**-si pues de la mía también, siempre he sido diferente a lo otros en mi tribu, y ahora quieren obligarme a adaptarme por su bien, como si ser diferente no hubiera ayudado en el pasado-**

**-si pues mi madre siempre quiere controlar mi vida, ya ni puedo respirar sin que ella me lo permita, MI VIDA NO ES FACIL-**

**-MI VIDA NO ES FACIL-**

_Al decir eso, o gritar según sea el caso, al fin nos pusimos a asimilar lo que habíamos dicho, ella tenía razón, si de verdad era una princesa sin duda le exigían más que a cualquier futuro líder de una tribu, yo tendría un pueblo que alimentar, ella un reino. No nos dimos cuenta de en qué momento nos habíamos levantado y estar frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos, estábamos considerablemente cerca el uno del otro, y pese a la discusión, estar tan cerca de ella no me parecía nada desagradable. Y nuevamente mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que decía de las luces mágicas, los osos malditos y lo que la corona le pesaba, me perdí en ese océano azul de su mirada…maldecía tanta cursilería de mi mente._

(Marida POV)

_Este chico era molesto e irritante, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que empecé a comprender lo que decía, el también estaba presionado para ser un líder "excepcional" que quieren que todos los lideres sean, además también ha enfrentado grandes peligros y si está aquí es porque los enfrento con valor y gano… o tal vez huyo, pero en realidad no pienso que sea un cobarde como dije, solo quería desviar el tema de mis "amigos", no quería ocasionar todo este alboroto, pero ya que yo fui la que lo empezó supongo que debería disc…_

**-disculpa-**_¿he?-_**no debí hablarte de esa forma, lo siento-**

**-deberías-**_maldición, el orgullo se robó las palabras de mi boca. Después de decir esto solo pude ver en su rostro una expresión que transmitía un claro y cito "estas bromeando cierto"-_**está bien, yo también me disculpo por ser tan, em-**

**-¿grosera?-**

**-no abuses-**

**-ok, al menos te disculpaste-**

**-Sí, lo hice, tienes suerte de ser lind-**_que estuve a punto de decir._

_-_**que soy ¿Qué?-**

**-agradable, tienes suerte de ser agradable-**_que rayos me pasa._

_-_**em gracias-**_uf no se dio cuenta-_**así que princesa ¿he?-**_no, no otra vez alguien que solo le importo por eso._

_-_**sí, soy la princesa de dumbroch-**_a que vamos "wow que genial" o el será uno de esos "que beneficios te da eso"._

_-_**oohh así que ese es el nombre de este lugar, sabía que ya no podía estar por las islas del sur-**_eh, acaso no le importa que sea una princesa, espera ¿islas del sur?_

_-¿_**vienes de las islas del sur?-**_islas del sur, donde las había oído antes._

_-_**así es, bengo de un lugar llamado berk-**_lugar con nombres raros, al igual que sus personas-_**llegue aquí en chimuelo-**

**-chimuelo, a claro tu dragón ¿cierto?, donde está el-**

**-relajate, no te hara nada, para empezar él está dormido por esos arbustos-**_que arbustos oh oh_

_-_**am-**_el dragón estaba despierto, y no solo eso me estaba viendo, ok tranquila solo acércate a tu arco y..._

_-_**espera, no tomes tu arco-**_¿Qué no lo haga? Per0 si el me esta… viendo, solo se me queda viendo-_**cuando tomas un arma ellos reaccionan agresivamente, si le demuestras que no le haras daño él tampoco te ara nada-**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-**_estaba nerviosa, el no dejaba de mirarme y no podía aguantar la tentación de tomar mi arco, hasta que él me dijo._

_-_**confía en mí, y confía en él, se trata de establecer una conexión, en el que ambos puedan confiar el uno en el otro, que sean amigos-**_confiar en él, apenas y lo conozco, pero la forma en que lo dijo, su seguridad, simplemente al verlo tan determinado me ayudo a no seguir nerviosa, luego vi nuevamente al dragón, el seguía viéndome detenidamente, me arme de valor y me aleje de mi arco, de repente el empezó a acercarse a mi hasta quedar frente a mí-_**tranquila, solo quiere ser tu amigo-**

**-y que se supone que debo hacer-**_esto no era como con angus, con él hubo una conexión desde que nos vimos, simplemente estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero esto era totalmente diferente._

_-_**solo se amable y no pasara nada-**_ok ser amable, no soy una experta en el tema pero puedo hacerlo._

_-_**está bien-**_me voltee hacia el dragón y extendí mi mano, supongo que saludar estaba bien ¿no?, de repente el dragón volvió a verme fijamente y el hizo algo para lo que no estaba preparada…lamio mi rostro._

_-_**hahaha creo que le agradas a chimuelo hahaha-**_hahaha si muy gracioso._

_-_**tú crees, no me di cuenta, y podrían dejar de burlarse-**_su dragón también se estaba burlando y angus, lo que me faltaba._

**-perdona, es solo que me tomo desprevenido, pero al menos esta vez no te ataco**_-_

**-si bueno supongo que eso ya es algo-**

**-te dije que no pasaría nada-**

**-sí, lo dijiste-**_por alguna razón no pude evitar sonreír-_**así que dime, como estabas tan seguro de que no me haría nada, parecías tener mucha experiencia-**

**-bueno en donde vengo yo soy algo así como un entrenador de dragones-**

**-¿un entrenador de dragones? Eso es genial, como te convertiste en eso-**

**-he bueno es una muy larga historia-**

**-bueno yo no tengo nada que hacer, y ¿tu?-**

**-no, nada tampoco, pero te contare solo si tú me explicas eso del oso maldito y las luces mágicas-**

**-me parece un trato justo, pero será mejor que te pongas cómodo porque mi historia también es larga-**

**-por mi está bien, entonces ¿por dónde empiezo?-**

**-desde el principio-**_quería escuchas la historia de este chico, estaba segura de que era espectacular, es decir vikingos, dragones y miembros faltantes, que podía ser mejor._

_-_**el principio, bueno todo comenzó en mi isla berk…**

**Fin del capitulo**

Y eso es todo por hoy, la historia de cada uno supongo que ya las conocen y si no es así que esperan, osos malditos y dragones que más pueden pedir, pero bueno quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, me surgieron algunas cosas y la inspiración no llegaba, pero aquí estoy y aquí me quedare eso es un hecho, sin más que decir, suerte y espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, lamento haber tardado pero la escuela me quita bastante tiempo para poder escribir, por lo cual y ya que alguien lo recomendó dejare las precuelas de la historia y meteré los detalles del pasado de nuestros héroes de alguna forma, ya que hacer esas precuelas tomaría más tiempo del cual estoy escaso, pero ya no seguiré aburriéndolos con detalles XD, gracias por sus reviews y disfruten este cap.

**Invitación a Dumbroch**

No podía creer todo lo que habíamos ocasionado solo por querer estar juntos, eso era lo único que queríamos, porque mis padres y el suyo y todos los demás hicieron tanto por aceptarlo, pero las acciones fueron hechas y las palabras fueron dichas así que no había marcha atrás, pero sin importar lo que pasa y lo que llegue a pasar mientras este junto a el podremos enfrentarlo.

(General POV)

_Mientras nuestros jóvenes héroes platicaban de sus hazañas pasadas el tiempo pasó y la tarde le dio lugar a la noche, afortunadamente en dumbroch la noche siempre es cálida y acogedora, en especial si tienes un dragón que te ahorre el trabajo de encender una fogata. _

**-Así que básicamente unas luces mágicas en el bosque te llevaron con un oso que en realidad era un viejo rey que había caído en una maldición por su avaricia trato de atacarte, y años después esa maldición callo en tu madre y tus hermanos por tu culpa, y después peleaste contra el oso y lo derrotaste, y para romper el hechizo tuviste que tejer?-**

**-por última vez sí, cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo hiccup-**

**-es que simplemente no tiene sentido Mérida-**

**-sí, bueno cualquiera que te viera no pensaría jamás que lograste derrotar a un dragón gigante y además lograste domar uno, pero no lo estoy cuestionando ¿o sí?-**

**-en primera no lo dome, nos hicimos amigos, y en segunda, tal vez no sea un adonis, pero antes era un escuálido…-**

**-sabes que no te estas ayudando cierto-**

**-ok, si tú puedes creer que yo pude ganarle a un dragón gigante, yo puedo creer que peleaste con un rey oso maldito, de acuerdo-**

**-de acuerdo-**_aunque ella aceptara eso no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa burlona y de satisfacción, por ganar la discusión._

_-_**bueno lo mejor será que me vaya, tal vez cuando aquí anochece está bien pero en berk hace demasiado frio, y no traje ropa más cálida, además tal vez chimuelo pueda ver bien en la oscuridad pero yo no así que mejor me voy antes de que toda la luz se extinga-**_claro que hiccup ya sabía que el camino de regreso se le dificultaría por la noche, pero la estaba pasando tan bien con merida que no le importaba, pero que todo lo bueno tiene que acabar en algún momento._

_-_**si están difícil y peligroso ¿porque no te quedas conmigo hasta que amanezca?-**_lo había dicho sin pensar, no fue hasta que vio el rostro sonrojado de hiccup y recapitular lo que dijo que su rostro también adquirió ese tono rojizo que casi rivalizaba con su cabello-_**¡es decir no aquí si no que vengas a mi castillo esta noche¡-**_ese comentario no era de mucha ayuda-_**solo para que tengas donde quedarte y no te pase nada en tu viaje-**_sus palabras salían rápidamente de su boca y su tono era nervioso y su sonrojo muy notable, dejando de lado el extraño significado de lo que ella decía, a hiccup esa escena le pareció graciosa y adorable al mismo tiempo. Hasta que reacciono a lo último que dijo._

_-¿_**estas preocupada porque me pase algo?-**_ante este comentario el rubor de ella que apenas empezaba a desvanecerse, volvió a tomar color._

_-_**claro que no es eso-**_le había parecido un chico agradable y atractivo (esto último nunca lo diría en voz alta) pero igual lo acababa de conocer, no había razón para preocuparse por él, es decir ya era grande y podía cuidarse solo ¿no?, así que porque eso último que dijo se sintió como una mentira-_**es solo que em, es lógico que si es tan difícil no te dificultes las cosas si hay algo más fácil, ¿no crees?-**

**- bueno supongo que tienes razón, pero no será ningún problema que un extraño se quede en tu casa o bueno castillo-**_no es que no quisiera pasar más tiempo con Mérida, pero no quería causar molestias._

_-_**claro que no, el castillo es enorme y hay más habitaciones que personas, no será problema, además si intentaras algo malo como robar mi padre te usaría de palillo de dientes-**_era difícil de creer que ese comentario era para darle confianza a hiccup._

_-_**em ahora estoy menos seguro de querer hacerlo-**

**-o vamos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no es como si fueras a hacer algo malo ¿o sí?-**_merida lo decía con una mirada seria y una sonrisa juguetona._

_-_**claro que no-**_hiccup noto que lo decía en juego, pero él decía la verdad, el no haría nada como eso._

_-_**lo vez, entonces no hay ningún problema-**

_Hhiccup lo medito un momento, sin duda sería peligroso un viaje tan largo y en la noche, además si aceptaba conocería más que solo el bosque, podría ver un pueblo y un castillo, además de que pasaría la noche en ese castillo, tenía curiosidad de cómo sería el lugar en el que la "princesa" vivía. Así que tomo una decisión que como ella dijo era la más lógica._

_-_**si no hay problema entonces pasare la noche contigo-**_…_

_-_**¡¿Qué?¡-**_fue la única respuesta ante tan sorpresiva y atrevida proposición, y nuevamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron a mas no poder._

_-_**me refiero a que acepto tu propuesta de quedarme en el castillo-**_corrigió rápidamente lo que dijo, pero eso no corregía el intenso sonrojo en sus rostros._

_._

_._

_._

(Hiccup POV)

_Bueno después de esa bochornosa escena nos dirigimos hacia el castillo de merida, vaya que es raro decir eso, pero no importaba ya que podría saber más de merida, si hogar, su pueblo e incluso su familia, no podía evitar ponerme feliz al tener la oportunidad de saber más de ella. Esos pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza hasta que de repente merida se frenó y chimuelo y yo aterrizamos para ver qué pasaba._

_-_**merida ¿ocurre algo?-**

_-_**bueno creo que sí, mientras nos dirigíamos al pueblo pensé en cómo podría reaccionar la gente al ver a chimuelo y peor cómo reaccionarían mis padres y los guardias-**_era cierto, a diferencia de berk aquí no están acostumbrados a ver dragones, y si merida que se notaba era una chica valiente reacciono como lo hizo, no hay duda que mostrar a chimuelo podría causar problemas, bueno hay va mi noche en el castillo supongo-_**pero creo que tengo una idea, tendrás que seguirme y sin volar-**_o tal vez no ha terminado._

_-_**está bien-**_nos pusimos en marcha nuevamente hasta llegar a las afueras de un gran muro de piedra por el cual se podía ver el gran castillo que resguardaba, estaba impresionado, el paisaje era increíble incluso viéndolo desde abajo, el clima era agradable y estaba seguro de que cualquiera estaría seguro tras los muros de ese castillo, si tan solo los otros pudieran ver esto, les encantaría._

_-_**mira hiccup este es el plan, siempre que me voy a escapar uso una grieta que está en el muro que lleva a los establos, pero al anochecer hay el doble de guardias así que tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos de que no nos vean entendido-**_no tenía que hablarme como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero por otro lado sin duda le emocionaba esta situación se le notaba por su linda sonrisa, además se notaba que no era la primera vez que salía y entraba sin permiso._

_-_**entiendo, hagámoslo-**

(General POV)

_Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar montados en sus compañeros a pasos lentos y rápidos para no ser detectados por los guardias, una vez que lograron entrar en la grieta entraron a los establos, más específicamente al de merida o bueno angus._

_-_**muy bien ahora que princesa-**

**-no me llames así hiccup, ahora dejemos aquí a angus y a chimuelo, aquí estarán seguros y nadie los vera-**_a hiccup no le agradaba mucho la idea de separarse de chimuelo pero confiaba en merida y si decía que estaría bien entonces no habría problema, a menos que chimuelo no estuviera de acuerdo._

_-_**que dices amigo quieres quedarte hoy aquí-**_chimuelo miro el lugar unos momentos como si estuviera inspeccionándolo, hasta que miro nuevamente a hiccup y le sonrió de esa forma que solo él sabe-_**bueno él está de acuerdo-**

**-genial ahora salgamos de aquí, aún tengo que meterte al castillo sin que nos vean-**_salieron de los establos y se dirigieron al castillo pasando por el pueblo, la pareja capto la atención de todos los ciudadanos al ver a su princesa merida con un chico en la noche y dirigiéndose al castillo._

**-pensé que habías dicho que no había problema-**

**-si bueno también pensé que llegar a altas horas de la noche y con un chico, además de dejarlo dormir en el castillo no les haría mucha gracia a mis padres-**

**-si bueno pero si me quedare "sin permiso" ¿dónde dormiré?-**

**-no te preocupes puedes dormir en una de las habitaciones de mis hermanos-**

**-¿tienes hermanos?-**

**-sip 3 hermanos menores y trillizos-**

**-trillizos haha bueno yo solo había conocido gemelos, pero no crees que les molestara que quiera quedarme o que les digan a tus padres-**

**-no, ellos están de viaje-**

**-¿de viaje? ¿A dónde?-**

**-es una larga historia tal vez te lo cuente después, por ahora pensemos en como meterte al castillo-**

**-bueno tienes alguna idea-**

**-claro que tengo una idea-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-¿y cuál es?-**

**-está bien no tengo nada-**

**-eso creí, bueno podríamos entrar por las ventanas-**

**-ahora que lo dices podríamos entrar por la de la cocina, esta alado del gran salón y ahí están las escaleras al segundo piso de las habitaciones, hiccup eres un genio-**

**-bueno yo solo dije lo de las ventanas pero gracias-**

**-bien la entrada al castillo esta adelante solo tenemos que ir al costado para llegar a…-**

**-merida querida ahí estas-**

(Merida POV)

_No otra vez, de todas las personas que podría haber en la ciudad porque justamente mi madre tenía que estar aquí._

_-_**merida te he buscado por todos lados ¿Dónde estabas? Y ¿Quién es este chico?-**_oh oh estamos en problemas._

_-_**hola mama, em yo ya sabes estaba por ahí ya sabe después de hacer lo que te dije que haría y luego yo am si-**_rayos no se me ocurre nada que decir para salir de esto, además ya vio a hiccup y quiere saber quien es._

**-buenas noches su alteza-**_¿hiccup? Que estás haciendo-_**mi nombre es hiccup, lo sé es un nombre poco ordinario pero eso es porque yo vengo-**_no hiccup si le dices que eres un vikingo tal vez a mi madre no le agrade-_**del bosque-**_¿eh?_

_-_**buen noche muchacho, pero creo que no entiendo a qué te refieres-**_no es la única_

_-_**vera alteza yo he vivido gran parte de mi vida en lo profundo del bosque ya que mis padres me sacaron de la ciudad para poder vivir entre la naturaleza que siempre ha sido da la que nos proporciona lo que necesitamos-**_ya entiendo está creando una historia falsa, bien hecho hiccup_

_-_**ya veo, bueno hay muchas familias que deciden abrazar a la naturaleza como su hogar, no puedo decir que es algo malo, pero dime si eres del bosque ¿qué haces aquí con mi hija?-**_lo que faltaba celos de madre_

_-_**bueno vera alteza, hoy mientras recolectaba comida fui atacado por un oso que empezó a perseguirme hasta sacarme de lo profundo del bosque y llevarme a los bordes, y ahí es donde conocí a merida, ya que ella estaba por ahí practicando con su arco y logro verme, de hacho si no fuera por ella y si habilidad con el arco yo no estaría aquí-**_guau me convertí en la heroína de la historia, genial_

_-_**ya veo-**_creo que mi madre se lo está creyendo_

**-Y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque merida me invito-**_lo arruinaste hiccup_

**-¿disculpa?-**_oh no, creo que eso ultimo no le agrado tanto_

_-_**si vera después de contarle a merida de dónde vengo se ofreció a llevarme de regreso, pero pronto anochecería y sería peligroso, además de que ella regresaría sola y eso sería aún más peligroso y podría pasarle algo por lo que negué su oferta, así que me invito a pasar la noche en el castillo aquí en Dumbroch-**_debo decirle que me enseñe a crear excusas_

_-_**o vaya asi que es eso, bueno gracias por no dejar que mi hija pasara peligro, y muy bien echo merida por ayudar a este joven, pero dime no crees que tu madre se preocupara por tu ausencia-**_hiccup se quedó callado y algo ¿triste?-_**ya veo, lo siento-**_¿eh? no entiendo-_**bueno pero si merida te invito entonces adelante, bienvenido a nuestro hogar-**_y así mi madre les dio la orden a los guardias de que abrieran las puertas y seguimos a mi madre_

_-_**bien echo-**_le susurre a hiccup_

_-_**gracias-**_nos sonreímos mutuamente y entramos al castillo_

**Fin del capítulo cuatro**

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, tratare de actualizar cuando sea posible pero no se desesperen que los capítulos irán llegando, espero que les haya gustado y prepárense que el siguiente capítulo es _**Cena y noche en Dumbroch **_que pasara con nuestros héroes en esta velada, agradezco sus reviews y disfruten de esta y todas las historias que esta página tiene para ofrecer, hasta pronto.


End file.
